Delectable Present
by Titillated Thoughts
Summary: Luxanna finally overcame her nervousness and got a Christmas present for her lover, Katarina. However when the latter had seemingly forgotten their one month anniversary, Lux felt crushed. Nevertheless, the smile on her lover's face was enough to warm her heart. Little did she knew an accidental word escaped from her mouth leads to a huge surprise she could have never thought of.
1. Chapter 1

Thump. Thump. The sound of quickened footsteps reverberated along the silent corridors of the majestic school hostel, the League Academy. The long hallways, as easily foretold could be, lived up to its school name as one of the most iconic features the university had consisted of. Golden plated walls with numerous old portraits of the school neatly hung in a line, ceiling lights with slight traces of its Victorian origins, scintillated the room with beauty and august. Rounding up the exalted appearance, long roll of exquisite scarlet carpets seemed to stretch itself to boundless length. All of these to allow the respected and renowned champions study in a conducive and enjoyable environment, while repaying them for their dedicated service to the league. However on that certain late night, a student ran across the entire corridor from one end to another with a single breath, not in time to slow down and relishing the moment of the old portraits that depicted the proud early days of the academy.

Each step she skipped, the Lady of Luminosity felt her lungs stung with exhaustion. The heat and warmth her muscles generated, the fatigue built up by that annoying lactic acid and the devastated chilling wind blew her face made Luxanna Crownguard wanting to stop and catch up with her breath.

But as she faltered once, her mind played through fantasies of her and her lover enjoying their embraces as they watched the alluring sunset together. They could shop in the local mall, maybe settling down for a three course meal and feasting on delicious ice-creams, and perhaps, going back to the hostel and watch the series of fireworks as the locals celebrate Christmas' Day in high spirits. All of these exciting thoughts conjured a new surge of adrenaline into Lux's body and once again, she deeply drew in her breath and finished the remaining distance between her and her lover's room.

The blonde almost made a careless thump as she abruptly halted in time to the door decorated with red roses. She could already feel the familiar sensation she had in the past, the days when they just became classmates to buddies, to lovers as their love buds started to grow between the two women. Nobody knew the mild and diplomatic Lux had dated with the most ferocious and hot-headed girl in the academy, the infamous master of daggers Katarina Du Couteau. Imagine what would the others react if the blonde decides to spill the beans? Lux giggled as she could not picture that well in mind.

Lux leaned against the door quietly so that the resident on the other side of the door could not sense any suspicious strangers lurking outside of her room. With a beautifully coloured rectangular box in her hand, the lady of light hesitated for a moment as her heart began to race furiously. Christmas is just around the corner, so does their first month of anniversary. Luxanna had always wanted to give Kata something that she would fancy, something that would make her girlfriend beamed with joy and perhaps give her a returning kiss? Lux finally found the ideal present she was looking for- a silver necklace with a miniature sword carved onto it.

Thousands of thoughts bombarding her mind in one full swept. Would her girlfriend be thrilled, or would she be reactionless? Would she even remember that 25th December is Christmas' Day and the day where they have poured their hearts out and revealed their feelings with one another? Luxanna remembered that in two weeks' time, the academy will held an annual swordfight competition for the selected contestants. Katarina was one of those chosen, and the dagger girl had diligently spent several weeks building up her core and techniques to prepare for the competition. There were many days when their dates clashed with her trainings, but Katarina still managed to squeeze out some time and made a leeway for herself to enjoy and relaxed - something that Lux always have liked about her girlfriend's effort.

Now, on the horns of dilemma, Lux was unsure whether she should enter Kata's room and gave her the present, or leaving her alone so that she could focus on her trainings. Faint sounds of groaning and hitting of the punching bag from the other side of the door seemed to diminish the blonde's thoughts of celebrating the happy occasion with her.

"No, I shouldn't walk away just yet." Lux lifted up her head in sheer perseverance. She recalled on many of their dates, Katarina would always arrive in a beaten-up fashion, new freshly cuts on her forearms and legs. The brute tends to shrug her shoulders and forgets about her injuries, something that clearly made Lux concerned and worried about her lover. Their dates would always ended up with the blonde tending to her care, cleaning the oozing wounds and swollen parts with love and care. Katarina would always smile and gave her a quick kiss on her cheeks, something that made Lux tingled with excitement. Maybe she should enter the room and see if the absentminded girl still has abrasions she didn't take care of. Besides, she had already made all the way to Kata's room, there's absolutely no way she would walk between her tails and trailed off. Kata could be waiting anxiously for her lover's visit!

Luxanna mustered her courage and inhaled deeply, softly knocking on the door several times. The sudden halt of the punching bag sound and a faint response was soon followed from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Lux!" Lux exclaimed before covering her mouth quickly to contain her excitement, and trying not to disturb any students in their nearby rooms.

The fumbling of the keys and the haste footsteps were all the sounds Lux has detected, and the following seconds after the door was opened stood a slim girl with long scarlet hair, wearing nothing but a sports bra and short pants.

"Hey, Luxanna." Katarina immediately beamed at the sight of her girlfriend, who was dressing rather exquisitely to her eyes. Long white silky dress covered by a small blue jacket, the cleavage had the red head's eyes glued into, and her mouth drooling.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Did I dress horrendously?" Lux blushed, twirling her lockets of hair as she tried to cover her embarrassment and nervousness.

"No…You are beautiful." Katarina snapped back and hastily wiped away her saliva, cheekily gave her shorter girlfriend a kiss on the left cheek. "What brings you here?"

"I…" Lux stuttered as she tightly grabbed the box hidden in her pocket. Flushes soon formed all over the blonde's face.

"Never mind that," Katarina turned around and walked back to her room. "Come in and make yourself comfortable."

Lux quietly followed Katarina in, seeing her lover's back completely covered in a sheen of perspiration. The drops of sweat slid down the red head' body profusely, allowing Lux to feast the accentuated hips her girlfriend possessed, firm and round butt poking out occasionally through the tight shorts.

As Lux went deeper into the bedroom, she could clearly see what kind of trainings her lover has taken. Two short wooden poles clattered on the floor, an old punching bag hanging on a suspension that makes creaking sounds, and tons of dirty underwear lying across the mats.

"Sorry about the mess, didn't expect you would arrive at my doors tonight." Katarina skipped a step before jumping onto the couch and patted a spot right beside her. "Come and sit here."

Lux gave a brief smile and politely seated on the edge of the couch, but the brute forcefully brought the blonde towards her so that Lux would land on the embracing chest of the assassin. Both girls left a round of giggles over their little tosses and flings.

"That's not what I mean when I told you to come and sit, hmm…" Katarina grinned mischievously, enjoying when her petite girlfriend submissively meowed at her.

"Gee Kat, you have messed up my clothing." Lux scrunched her eyebrows, but still blissfully laying on the sweaty chest. She could already hear Kata's heart thumping madly.

"Sorry, my lady." Katarina apologised meekly. "I haven't seen you like in ages. So excited to see you in front of my door. Well what's up?"

"Here, Merry Christmas."

"Oh! I have forgotten tomorrow's a public holiday. I am sorry I have not prepare anything for you in return."

"It's okay…" Lux shrugged her shoulders as she stealthily eyed her lover in a quick glance. She playfully fiddled with her girlfriend's well-toned abs, at the same time leaving a small hint to the seemingly clueless assassin. "Not just Christmas, tomorrow is also a double occasion for us."

"It is? Hmm…" Katarina closed her eyes with frowning eyebrows and thought hard, not looking at the slight disappointment the blonde's face was showing. A while later, the red head's eyes beamed as an imaginative lightbulb appeared to pop on top of her head. "Ah, tomorrow's our first month anniversary, right?"

"Yes." Lux pouted her face cutely and scoffed. "Did you have anything for me?"

Katarina smacked her forehead hard, so hard that the part became red and swollen. "Damn! I can't believe I have forgotten everything. Even you have made the effort to visit me, and I still looked like an absentminded fool. What a terrible girlfriend I am…"

Lux grabbed the mercenary's hand away to prevent from anymore silly beatings. "It's okay, stop hitting yourself. If not I have to tend to your new wounds again." The blonde smiled as she caressed her lover's sore forehead.

Katarina softly bit her lower lips as she admired at how much radiance her seraphic girlfriend was emitting. With a guilty pang in her heart, she ought to think of a good restaurant to eat, good films to watch and some activities to enjoy tomorrow.

It would have seemed that Lux has figured her lover's inner thoughts. "I understand, you have to prepare for the upcoming competition in two weeks' time right?"

"Yes…but…"

Lux shook her head with a smile and placed the box on her girlfriend's hand gently, to which Katarina opened it up. The assassin lowered her head in awe at the gift she was given, the silver necklace with a tiny sparkling dagger that was almost like the identical icon of hers.

"Oh, I loved it Luxanna! Thanks!" The delighted Katarina hugged the blonde tightly, followed by a round of smooches that made Lux beamed with scintillated light once again.

"I am glad you liked it."

"I really am. But it makes me awful that my amazing girlfriend gave me such a wonderful gift, while the terrible me forgets anything that is significant." Katarina lowered her face in unhappiness, self-blaming herself with mutters the blonde couldn't hear.

Luxanna gave a reassuring smile to which the mercenary didn't notice. Her absentminded girlfriend of hers, diligent and independent. Even though she could forget lots of things once she settled a side for a goal, she would always try her best to compensate and made sure everything was keep in balance. Just like their earlier dates, Kata often arrived late, but she would never called them off after she made a promise. The sight of her strengths and flaws clearly attracted the blonde to her, and Lux couldn't keep a straight face as she recalled many romantic things that the scarlet head had done for her. As long as she remembered and gave her slight concerns, that should be enough.

"It's alright, you silly girl." Lux chuckled as she remained straddling on her lover's waist, leaning in for a quick and encouraging kiss to the lips. "What makes me happy that you are still pretty concerned of our relationship. I shall forgive you."

"Luxanna…" Katarina dreamily trailed her words off, clearly enjoying the Demarcian lady riding her hips like a cowgirl. "How on earth have I done to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend?"

"Maybe you are just lucky..?" Lux laughed before yelping as the brute pulled her close for another helping of kisses.

"Tell me, what do you want for your present tomorrow? I can make one for you right away!"

"Right away? Are you sure?" Lux arched her eyebrows wide, genuinely surprised at what her kitty had install for her.

"Absolutely. If you are talking about cars and apartments, forget about it. I am still a broke college student." Katarina chortled out loud, retaining her sense of humour that the blonde had always liked about.

"Obviously not those type of things…" The Crownguard giggled, placing a finger on her lips as she tried to think of something she would fancy. "Perhaps your body…"

"Oohhh!" Katarina lit up her eyes like a Christmas tree, shrieking in sheer excitement like a football fan seeing his favourite team scored a goal against their opponents. "My girlfriend is so horny tonight!"

The alarmed yet elated blonde hastily covered the big mouth of her lover's, flushes of embarrassment appeared all over her face as Lux was worried that someone next door could have heard them.

"Just kidding! Don't scream that out loud!" Lux whispered in Kata's ears, apparently afraid that someone might walked in on them at any moment.

"My girl is blushing…" Katarina cheekily pointed that out, clearly mused at how her girlfriend can be easily teased upon.

"Grrr… I can't stand you." Lux seated straight up and pouted her face, feigning anger."

The grinning assassin initially beamed at her Lux's reply, but her lopsided smile grew even wider as she finally thought of something that would blow her lover's mind instantly.

"Your wish is now my command." Katarina also seated up and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"What?"

"I will grant you your wish. My body is yours."

"What? That's silly Kat. I am just kidding."

"It's fine, I have a good idea." The red head's eyes gleamed with anticipation. She immediately stood up and walked towards her bathroom while leaving the bemused blonde behind. "You are in for a treat, Luxanna."

So many thoughts arose Lux's mind as she tried her best to think what the cheeky woman is going to do later. Whatever it is, is going to be intriguing.

The sound of the toilet door opened and the Demarcian lady immediately drawn into her girlfriend who was coming up, surprised to see the Noxian woman wrapped in bathroom robes.

"What are you doing, Kat?"

Katarina strut her footsteps steadily as she inched their distances closer. "Let me reveal your Christmas present."

Nothing was heard except the sound of the clothing falling on the floor, and the surprise yelps elicited as Lux's orbs opened wide when Katarina slipped off her robes completely, showing her birthday suit with red ribbon strips all over her body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lux…Lux… Can you hear me?"

"What…?" The Lady of Luminosity slowly responded with her groggy eyes, as her heavy pair of eyelids almost claimed her mind and let her body danced into the realm of oblivion. In front of her stood the magnificent beauty, who was always showing her lewdness and kinkiness when she gazed, causing Luxanna to ogle whenever a chance permits her.

The seraphic looking woman turned out to be a luscious and untamed pussy. She was dressed completely in her birthday suit, and long roll of ribbon strips decorating her body. Interestingly, the fabric seemed to cover the parts that Luxanna desired to see the most. The supple breasts with engorged nipples that begged to be caress, the pussy gleaming with passionate flames that could only be doused by the power of a foreign pool of saliva. Oohhh… How Lux wished she could let her hands traversed on those smooth surfaces without hesitation.

Luxanna shook her head a few times to confirm whether she was tranced and deluded by the utopia she was placed in. The constant euphoric sensations she was receiving made her dizzy and mesmerized, but nevertheless she adored it and wished that the teasing kitty should just walk forward and then surrendered herself to the Demacian's touch.

"Lux…Are you back on Earth?"

"What?!" Luxanna managed to snap back into reality, her eyes widened as the distances between her and the huge assets her lover possessed were only inches apart. The shocked blonde unconsciously unleashed the lecherous and quiet side of hers, large orbs constantly ogling the boobs that was about to burst out of those ribbon strips and "conveniently" landed on Lux's waiting face. Lux could feel her mouth watering, but she was in no hurry to flee the scene. Just an inch apart…she could reach those exquisite nipples in no time…

It would have seemed that the blonde had receive her wish as the treasure was suddenly shoved straight to her nostrils. As she could not control the immediate outburst of her excitement, Lux began to breathe in hard and furious, till the girl became wheezing for fresh air.

Luxanna was then pushed and laid on the couch as her lover began to straddle on her body. Katarina placed a hand onto the blonde's forehead and the cheeks, surprised to see the light lady was in a febrile state.

"Lux, are you okay? You looked feverish." Katarina asked, looking concerned. The clueless assassin was unaware that her naked body was too close to the blonde's, her ribbon clothed pussy touching Lux's tummy made the blonde moaning blissfully.

Lux snapped back into reality once again and found herself in a state that she most desired- her lover straddling on her waist. The blushes continued to redden as Katarina inched even forward so that their faces would touch one another. Finally, Luxanna decided to let the cat out of the bag to prevent herself from further burning out and wallowed completely into the flames of lust.

"What an ironic set of actions you are doing, Kat." Luxanna gave a beaming smile to the puzzled blade woman. "As you move forward to ask whether I was alright, my mind and body was further teased when your provocative parts are touching my skin. Are you trying to murder with me with your voluptuous body?"

"Oh…" Katarina chuckled the moment she deciphered the words her girlfriend was trying to give her. The mercenary immediately backed off and slowly kneeled on the floor next to Lux's body, smiling as she recalled how excited Lux was when she undressed in front of her. "Sorry about that, I was trying to check on your state. Didn't expect my body to be ahem, dangerous to your health…"

"It was…" Lux gazed back and laughed, grabbing the Sinister Blade's arms firmly. "But I liked it…"

"Shall we continue? Or shall I let you take a break to cool yourself down?" Katarina covered her mouth as she tried to supress her snickers.

"What do you think?" Luxanna sat forward and pushed Katarina onto the couch. She then slowly laid on top of the red head's body, hands traversing the juicy thighs and breasts the Noxian woman was exposing. "I couldn't just retreat when my food was already served on a silver platter, waiting to be feasted on."

"Wow…" Katarina licked her lips as she scanned thoroughly at the woman lying on top of her. "You have changed, Luxanna. You used to be meek and submissive. Today you looked bold and confident."

"Well, do like the old me, or the new one?"

"The new version of course. Although I would prefer if you could occasionally take up a submissive slave role and obey my commands."

Lux threw back her head and laughed, before going back down and gave her lover a passionate kiss on the lips. "Are you the one to blame? You enthralled me in the gates of salaciousness, unforgivingly teasing till my willing body was up to your disposal."

"Deflowering my girl's innocence, that's what I will do." Katarina grinned mischievously and immediately placed her face on the blonde's collarbones, savaging the silky and supple flesh the blonde was showing.

The Crownguard couldn't control but gasped with exhilaration, her flesh being nipped by Katarina's mouth made her senses tingling with excitement. Goosebumps already popping out of her skin as the blonde continued to tighten her grips and her breathing, whispering only her girlfriend's name.

"No, I couldn't let myself cum by Katarina's actions that quickly, well at least for now. I got to at least take away those annoying ribbons from her body." Lux gritted her teeth as she pushed the red head back to the couch, striving dominance once again. "By the way Kat, can I ask you a question?"

"Speak, Luxy."

"Why do you tie red ribbons all around your body? Or rather, covering your nipples and pussy from my sight well. Very well."

"Why?" Katarina smiled with her eyebrows arched. "A Christmas gift for you of course!"

Upon seeing the baffled face the blonde was expressing, the mercenary chuckled. "I couldn't think of a good present to give at the moment, and the same time you were hinting my body, aren't you? So that's why I tied ribbon strips all over my body so that I could look like a present."

Lux immediately giggled at the dagger girl's silly antics, but nevertheless she beamed gleefully as Katarina began to join the dots together.

"See this?" Katarina turned around and exposed her curvaceous back, showing the blonde a large red ribbon with a white card on top, depicting the words "For my sweetheart, Luxanna". "I am personally belonged to you, for tonight. Don't be nit-picky about my handwriting darling. I know it's hideous, I wrote it the moment when I entered the bathroom."

This time Luxanna let out a spiral of laughter, tears flowing out her eyes as she relished every fibre of humour her lover executed. She then laid her head on Kat's soft and luscious butt, fingers began to spank and then positioned on the moist southern lips. "You mentioned you are belonged to me for tonight, what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Katarina moaned a bit before turning back to face her partner. She then growled sexually at her. "Tomorrow, you are mine."

Lux grinned and proceeded to lay on her lover's chest once again. With her elegant fingers sprawling on the enticing breasts, they quickly delved into the clothed covered submits and tweaked them. Tweaked and then pulled, followed by a lick. Repeat. Lux carried out her "amateurish" actions till the red head moaned lustfully from the sheer pleasure. Seconds later, Katarina was so aroused that the nipples were already hard and erected, the red cloth could not protect the puffy submits by the hands of the blonde. Her pussy was in the same page as well, vulva lips easily seen by the moisture from the pool of excitement.

"What are these clothing? I can see your engorged nipples and wet pussy just by looking from afar. They are pretty bad materials." Lux winked with a mischief gaze, now rubbing the thin fabric that separates the blonde's hand from the prized treasure.

"It sure is…" Katarina struggled to reply while moaning. "But you must be thankful of your ability to strip the ribbons away from me. The power of the prism lights, amazing!"

"Amazing indeed." Lux countered with an equal footing of her own sarcastic tone. "They allow me to remove clothing from a woman's body. I wondered what kind of other things I can do with it."

Katarina had no time to reply as she arched her body and moaned like a truck as the blonde quickly dived her head into the soaking womanhood, dexterous digits flicking the lips with intense speed. The mercenary could only watch as her vulvas began to burn with blazing fuels, her liquid about to burst of her hole out just from the rubbing.

"Yes…Lux…Removed the strips away from me… Lick me dry now!" Katarina closed her eyes and bucked her lips towards Lux's hands.

Lux obediently obeyed, tearing the feeble material and tossed them to the floor. Lux then proceeded to engulf Kata's whole twat with her mouth, using her upper and lower lips to extract every bit of the essence around the vulva. After that, she placed her tongue right below the clitoris, flicking the love bud almost mechanically.

Katarina screamed in pure ecstasy, dumbfounded that the blonde was surprisingly an expert in fingering and licking. The foreign saliva and digits were doing exceptionally well, each had its own potential to make her cum at any moment. Kata's clit was constantly being jammed by Lux's tongue, the muscular organ swerved and twisted the inner walls where her urgent excitement resided. Lux's fingers were yanking her vagina lips even wider, inserting one slick digit deep into the love hole and retracted. The blonde continued to do that for numerous times, each time she increased the speed of the vagina penetration, followed by a second and then the third finger into the tight stash.

The mercenary imagined herself as a puppet, slowly bending and twisting her body in conjunction with her owner's skilful hands. She proceeded on to spread her pussy lips wider for the lover to feast on, while screaming in bliss. It only took a matter of seconds before a sudden groan and few body jerks as the red head rode out a wave of orgasm splashing through her entrance.

Lux removed her hand from Kat's fanny, smiling with pride as her effort was not gone to waste. Colourless and viscously liquid stained her fingers, in abundant volume. A quick taste sent the blonde humming merrily, the cherry flavour cum made her lips licking in joyfulness.

"You taste good, Kat. I wondered if you have eaten something sweet or maybe, just maybe, stuffing some sweet flavoured fruits into your pussy minutes prior to our love making session."

"What? Of course not, silly." Katarina weakly smiled back, her trembling hands brushing the sweaty locks of hair from Luxanna's forehead. "I didn't know you are extremely familiar with pleasuring, especially teasing a woman's lady parts. Have you experience on yourself often, or perhaps other women?"

"Other females, no. Advices from tons of erotic books and websites, yes." Lux grinned from ear to ear as she began to stand upright, removing the long white dress and jacket before tossing them to the ground."

The only response Katarina made was a 'wow', as she began to see her blonde girlfriend stripping in front of her for the first time. The Demacian lady was clothed in a luscious and intrigue-designed brassiere, perfectly showing the blonde's pearly but adorable breasts, her butt flat but eternally joyful to have a face planted underneath it. The blonde finally removed the final set of 'armour' from her body, before climbing back to lover's embrace.

"Are you fully rest up to tease me, Kat?"

"Sure I am." Katarina gave a lazy wink, but her flicking tongue betrayed her excitement from ogling at such a petite, but sexy blonde woman performing a strip-tease in front of her. With a lustful gaze and whistle, the Noxian commented, "Nice set of brassiere you got there, are you sure you simply came down just to give me a present and chill out together?"

"Why yes of course!" Lux scrunched her eyebrows and replied, but relented after seeing the red head teased her further by self-rubbing her own already soaked pussy. "Alright, alright. I actually wanted to show you my lingerie, to ask whether it was to your liking or not."

"Well I am flattered and honoured to be a critic in this type of topic. By the way, what will you reward me if I say the lingerie looks good on you? Hmm…"

"This." Lux positioned herself over the awaiting mouth of Katarina's, only inches separating the wolf-hungry assassin and the dripping pussy hovering above her head.

Luxanna slowly hanged her twat lower to her 'pleasure seat', but had no ample time to prepare as she began to squeal salaciously the moment Katarina got her hands on the Demacian booty. The mercenary mercilessly covered the whole vulva with her lips, injecting saliva in exchange for inhaling the aroma and the extraction of the juices. Her tongue was rock solid and steady, easily pierce the weak linen of defence the poor blonde had in her ecstatically walls. Invade, flick and retreat. Katarina repeated those steps with increased dexterity and strength, sending the petite mage moaning endlessly while bucking her hips on the comfortable seat. Luxanna grabbed a handful of her breasts and playfully teased, heightening her climax even further as she felt the limits her pussy was already undertaking.

"Yes…yes…I-I am gonna cum, Kat…. P-please make me squirt out hard! Lux shouted out her salacious words to her partner, who in turn returned the favour by fingering and licking Lux's womanhood simultaneously.

"Hmm…Lux…I could feel your body shaking vigorously, when are you going to cum?" Katarina's words were muffled as her mouth was fully occupied and smothered under Luxanna's gash. The impatient brute tapped the soggy vaginal lips several times, each of them further enhancing Lux's screams, making the young blonde swirling and dancing herself into her climax.

"Kat, I can't handle anymore! Argh!" Luxanna shrieked out in a high pitched tone, her burning pussy sent a jet stream of hot juices spraying all over the couch like a fountain, with minimal amount entering Kat's mouth as a result.

Exhausted, the Lady of Luminosity shuddered before falling into the welcoming hands of her lover. The two women rounded up their love making as they laughed wholeheartedly from their silly sex techniques, also allowing their pussies to cool down in the process. A few minutes later, Katarina spooned Lux's body from the back, making the blonde mewed in happiness.

* * *

"Hey Kat,"

"Yes, darling…" Katarina placed her head over Lux's shoulders and closed her eyes, long seducing thighs wrapping Lux's tummy.

"Because of your salaciousness, you have taken my ever first experience…"

"You don't like it?" Katarina now hugging Lux's hips, her lips already moving its way to Lux's exposed neck and shoulders, leaving trails of hickeys as it went.

"Of course I do." Lux turned around, quickly met by the red head's surprising smooch. "I just didn't expect to be that fast. Kind of nervous and scared. But excited."

Katarina gave a heart-warming smile as she pinched the blonde's rosy cheeks. "I too, am nervous and initially afraid to try it out. Could you feel my heart, it is still thumping madly ever since you arrived at my door."

Lux giggled as her hands were at the mercenary's chest, feeling the organ beating furious and fast, just like her owner's characteristics.

"Stay with me tonight, Luxanna." Katarina gave a peck on the girl's forehead, earning mews and hums from her as a response.

"I am afraid I can't." Lux eyed her watch and replied sadly. "I have to go back to my room before my brother begins to slaughter me with a barrage of unforgiving questions if I didn't go back in time."

"Just ignore that Garen. I didn't see an eye to eye with him the moment we first met." Katarina growled in annoyance."

"You always said that to people you don't like." Lux chortled and gasped, her hands wrapping her lover's head as Kat inhaled and licked from the blonde's armpits to her breasts. "I am supposed your feelings are constant when you first met me too, right?"

"Oh no. The moment when I saw an enchanting beauty standing in front of me," Katarina grinned as she managed to make her girlfriend laughed in her midsentence. "I have to make her mine."

"Such possessive behaviour, my beloved Katarina…"

"And I knew you loved it."

"Wow, darling. You have managed to stall enough time so that I couldn't leave." Lux stared at her watch again, before gazing back at the culprit was now whistling while looking at blank space.

"I am glad I did. Anyway, I knew you were already wanting to sleep with me tonight. Your fingers, they are now firmly clasping with mine."

"Smart-ass detective." Luxanna blushed before averting her gaze away from her lover. "Kat, I am sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for being a hindrance to your trainings. I do not want you to be distracted and neglected from your lessons, but at the same time I really want to visit you whenever I have the chance to."

A second or two sent the assassin tittered with happiness. "It's alright, Lux. In fact, I was worried for a few days when you didn't called or texted me. I can't stand loneliness." Katarina's eyes were closed briefly for a moment before they came back up and lit like a Christmas tree. "I have an idea!"

"What has bombarded the mind of the eccentric and intelligent smart-mouth?" Lux asked in a sarcastic tone.

"If I fail in the upcoming competition, you are going to give me what I want, as a repayment."

"What kind of repayment?"

"A quickie, right after training." Katarina eyed her lover lusciously, her pussy already rubbing and teasing the back of Lux's body.

The blushing Lux immediately pulled out a pranking tongue at the red head, before standing up and walked towards the mercenary's bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To warm your bed. Promised me you will diligently practice in the upcoming weeks. If you can, I will give you a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

Luxanna bent her body downward, exposing her cum glistened pussy to the jaws dropping Katarina. She then spread her womanhood far and wide, shoving a finger into her own twat.

"I will let you enter my pussy again, with whichever toy prefer in your closet."

With a loud animalistic growl, Katarina stared at her lover with her predator's eyes. "I wouldn't mind failing the competition if I can tap that pussy of yours whenever I want."

With that, the insatiable kitty sprang up and pounced onto her lover, shoving her onto the bed as the large blanket began to envelop the two women. The only sounds produced were the squeals, the giggles and, the moans.


	3. Chapter 3

A chilling breeze glided its way through the opening windows of the school academy. Rays of sunlight was at its zenith, beaming with earnest onto the white bed sheets where the two lovers slept. The intensity of the light managed to scorch and the feet of the Lady of Luminosity, who was sleeping right next to the window. The blonde opened and blinked her bluish orbs, groaning as she felt the lower legs bathed by the pool of light rays shining directly at her.

Decided it was time to get up, the blonde sat up right and stretched her arms fully, feeling the tensions and sores in her muscles from their "activities" last night. Her eyes gazed at the opened windows, hearing the birds chirping and bustling of trees, and the voices of energetic students shouting across the courtyard. Luxanna Crownguard wanted to get off the bed and greet the morning air with a smile, but sneezed as soon as she leave the blanket that had wrap her body the whole night. And she instantly knew why, her body full naked along with the red head who was still dozing merrily underneath the sheets. Her eyes darted across the assassin's bedroom, seeing the weird positioned furniture and the pile of messy stuffs on the wooden floor; books and their stripped underwear in their abundant volume had almost serve its place as a carpet. Stripped of the ribbon strips reminded the blonde of the intensity in their love making.

"Thanks Lord I did not move over to the balcony and exposed myself to the school in such an indecent manner" Lux thought as she stifled a giggle, eyes gazing into her lover whose back was facing towards hers. The blonde climbed back onto the bed with a soft thump, spooning her body against her girlfriend's. She then left a soft peck on the brute's cheeks, and then whispered something into her ears.

"Wake up Katy, its morning…" Lux placed her thigh over the assassin's waist, breasts rubbing off the redhead's back rather lewdly.

The mercenary immediately succumbed to the blonde's actions, moaning as whatever Luxanna did to her were awakening pills to her body.

"Five more minutes…" Katarina trailed her words off lazily, buried herself deeper into the sheets. However, that wasn't enough to stop Luxanna, as the blonde began to pull the sheets away from the redhead in one tug. The Demarcian Lady then positioned herself even closer of the mercenary's back, hands moving towards to the Noxian's booty, spanking it in the process.

"Mm… Stop…Luxie, I am sleeping… Mm…"

Satisfied to invoke a sufficient reaction from the scarlet woman, the naughty Lux continued to do whatever she wished; groping the succulent flesh and then slowly progressed to the pussy that she has managed to untamed the previous night. One of her slick fingers managed to slide its way into the brute's southern lips, spreading the "gates" widely and pressing the love bud inside. The redhead woman squirmed her body in ecstasy, moaning her way through with curses and kinky words. Finally, Katarina managed to open her eyes and in quick motions, she swiftly pushed the blonde off to the side and then straddled on her waist. Placing two hands around Luxanna's head, the redhead made sure her lover could not escape from any further punishment she was about to unleash.

"You bitch…" Katarina grinned as she released a barrage of kisses onto Lux's lips, while simultaneously molesting her girlfriend's chest, rubbing the pearly shaped breasts and tugging their pink capped submits.

Luxanna in turn began to moan blissfully, enjoying every peck the redhead was giving. Not giving up without a fight, the blonde held up her mouth towards the brute's, inserting her tongue into the caverns of the mercenary, feeling its sultriness beneath. The Noxian also put up a good counter, enveloping her mouth against the blonde's as she began to feel her animalistic desire waxing every passing second.

The two women rounded off their morning greetings after their tongues-intertwining fights, now releasing their mouths as they gasped for air.

"You could have left me to doze for just five more minutes." Katarina complained, pouting her face in annoyance.

"But you get to touch my breasts," Lux replied, pinching the redden cheeks of the mercenary followed by a smooch on the forehead. Katarina immediately forgo her anger and gleamed like a happy child unwrapping her present on Christmas' Day. Speaking of Christmas, Katarina felt that she should probably grabbed a gift for her lover later in the afternoon.

"What about my poor butt? And my pussy." Katarina countered with a smirk, making the blonde blushed in an embarrassed fashion.

"Alright alright, you win this time." Luxanna finally relented with her shrugging shoulders. Distracted by her closing eyes, the blonde did not noticed the redhead pouncing on top of her body. Squealing in excitement, Luxanna returned the favour and flipped her body back up until she got back the upper hand. The couple continued to rotate their positions along with the additional kisses and cuddling, till a large groan emerged from the mercenary's stomach.

"Oops…" Katarina rubbed the back of the forehead sheepishly, earning chuckles from the blonde.

"My girlfriend's interests: Food and lots of sex" Luxanna took the opportunity and grinned at her lover's "glaring weaknesses".

"Can't help it, my lady…" Katarina sat back up and smiled, turning her gaze towards Luxanna with their hands clasped firmly. "Shall I whip ourselves some breakfast?"

Luxanna pushed the redhead back to the bed, a finger to on the mercenary's lips to silence her from talking. "You have worked so hard during your trainings. Let me do it this time."

Luxanna began to leave the bed and walked, however not before being slapped on the butt by the mischievous Katarina behind.

"Make my sandwich hot, woman. Also with eggs please." Katarina commented gleefully as Luxanna turned back, pulling her lower eyelid down and stuck out her tongue back at her. The blonde then strutted off sexily, emphasizing the curvaceous butt and luscious thighs to the mouth-watering assassin behind, knowing the redhead would take every chance to ogle at her.

"A full scrumptious breakfast, followed by some quickies…" Katarina laid on the huge bed comfortably and muttered her words, smirking as she could already picture out their later actions right after eating.

It took no longer than fifteen minutes when the assassin heard the sizzling of the eggs in the frying pan, followed by the 'ding' sound of the hot toaster. The aroma began to find its way into the redhead's nose, and like a charming spell, beckoning the assassin to enter the living room willingly. Katarina quickly donned a singlet over her naked body and did as she was "told", her arms were extending straight forward as she walked, like a mindless zombie. Albeit a hungry and lusty version.

Luxanna was busying wiping off her sweat and concentrated on her cooking, when the sudden appearance of Katarina in her silly antics made her bursting out in laughter.

"Omg Katy, what are you doing?" Lux giggled as she saw the redhead dancing herself to oblivion in the living room.

Katarina instantly rushed forward and placed her head on the serving table, her eyes gleaming like a beggar who hasn't eating for days. "Food…food…"

"Just a few more minutes Kat…Go set up the table."

"Yes madam!" Katarina gave a brief salute and rushed back to the table merrily, setting up the plates and utensils in mere seconds. Luxanna sighed at the child-like girlfriend of hers, however deep in the heart the blonde felt a smattering of both excitement and nervousness. She had always made her own meals back in her hometown, and in the hostel as a college student. This was the first time she has made something for Katarina, wondered if the redhead would like her style of cooking.

"Here it comes, here it comes!" Katarina waived her fork and knife in the air, jotting in anticipation like a child.

"Gosh, what happen to you, Kat?" Luxanna smiled in disbelief as she placed the two sets of breakfast on the table.

"Nah, just exhilarated when my girlfriend cooked for me for the first time. Usually we would spent our time eating in the school canteen or the nearby malls." Katarina grinned back, peering at the food she was served. Two sunny side up eggs carved in the shape of hearts, bacons and toasted bread decorated in a way it looked like a cartoonish smiley face.

"Ah, my milk is just enough for us to have a glass each, you will have to drink water if you are still thirsty after that." Luxanna searched her refrigerator and was disappointed that she had only had a carton of milk in her disposal. Guess she would need to shop for groceries later.

"It's alright." Katarina beamed as she ogled at the blonde going back to her seat, right across the assassin. The redhead's eyes gleamed in sheer excitement as she noticed her lover casually donned a feeble apron over her birthday suit, the keen eyes the mercenary possessed might enable to locate Luxanna's engorged nipples poking out of the material. "I can get some more if I do that."

"Do what?" The puzzled Lux stared back at the dreamily looking assassin, who was already ogling at the blonde's exposed skin. She knew the redhead was up to something, but nevertheless, the blonde bite her lips and pursued no further.

"You know what, Luxie? Your naked body has been distracting from eating my meals properly." Katarina leaned on her arm and smirked, finishing the last piece of the egg in her mouth.

"Same goes to you honey, your singlet isn't enough to cover your pussy from my sharp eyes." Luxanna smug back, taking away their empty plates and placed them in the sink. She finished cleaning for several minutes before she arrived back to the living room, wiping her forehead as she apparently looked for something else to do.

"Whew, I am so exhausted. Shall shower now." Luxanna talked to herself as she began to head to the bathroom. Katarina managed to halt the blonde's movements and pulled her body to close to hers. The redhead then grabbed herself a seat and managed to force her girlfriend to straddle on her waist.

"What are you doing, Kat?" Luxanna asked, blushing as Katarina began to caress the blonde's naked back and sweaty arms.

"Just a way to thank you…" Katarina's sultry breath thicken as she placed her lips on Luxanna's neck, slowing tugging and nipping the sensitive skin the blonde has. Lux moaned as her girlfriend now boldly molesting her without permission, her breasts being cupped and fondled by the assassin's firm hands. The mercenary took advantage of her lover's temporary mesmerized state, fingers removing the thin straps of the apron and chucked it on the floor. Now, the beautifully shaped boobs were all for Katarina to see, the cheeking redhead decided to grab one of them and slowly flicked the pink sensitive nubs.

"Mm…I knew you would have thought something like this…" Luxanna moaned and smiled at the same time, her forehead dripping with perspiration as euphoric sensation began to build up in her core. "A quickie after breakfast, sounds like something my girlfriend would do…"

"No…I am not." Incomprehensive words came out of the redhead's mouth as she was busily sucking the blonde's tits dedicatedly. She then lifted her head and snickered, giving a swift peck to Lux's lips, to which the blonde gladly accepted. "I just want to have more milk, that's all."

"I see, that's what you meant when you earlier hinted those words." Luxanna giggled back, her hips now rubbing the wet crotch of the brute underneath her, equally trying her best to stimulate the mercenary too.

The girls found themselves moaned in unison, with Luxanna bucking her hips and shoving her twat against Katarina's, the redhead desperately slithered a finger into her own burning hole to ease her excitement.

Katarina sped up her milking process, lactating Lux's breasts as much as she can. White substance began to sprinkle on the greedy assassin's mouth. The Demarcian Lady could do nothing except watching her woman teasing her tits, pulling the submits back and forth with using of the lips only. Luxanna burst out her mantra of moans, each gratifying sound was like a music note to Kat's ears, spurring the Noxian girl to move on forward.

The Crownguard began to shiver in sheer ecstasy as her body began to overload with multiple levels of pleasure, her breasts were not just violated by the redhead's hands, and her pussy too was even not spared by the unforgiving onslaught. Katarina positioned her fingers onto Lux's swelling lips, tapping the soft sensitive area several times which had successfully invoked shudders and unlawful moans from the Lady of Luminosity. Satisfied to see the glistening lips loosen and welcoming the mistress's familiar fingers, the Sinister Blade found herself entering Luxanna's vagina with ease. The walls of pleasure began to hug Katarina's digits firmly, occasionally squirting out pre cum out to indicate the owner's responses.

"I want to fuck you so hard, Lux." Katarina whispered the words into Lux's ears, while caressing the excited clit tirelessly. "Ejaculating so much already when I milked your tits dry and merely tease your pussy only. Even as I continue to mention, your twat started to secrete more juices onto my fingers...hmm"

"Stop…Kat, you are going to make me even hornier." Luxanna shivered and replied weakly, throwing her head back as Katarina began to suck her breasts once again, this time faster and harder.

The light lady found herself riding to the Noxian's tempo, bucking her hips approximately the same speed and time as the fingers of the mercenary plunging in the blonde's vaginal wall. All sort of moans and curses emanated from Lux's mouth, some of them were rarely heard by the surprised redhead. Keen to ejaculate more juices from the blonde, Katarina sped up her fingering even more, while her mouth not leaving the Lux's nipples one bit.

"Hurrmph! I am going to lose it, KAT!" Luxanna screamed out loud, her arms flailing harmlessly as now both her engorged areas were simultaneously pleasured by the redhead, the bucking of her hips effectively made her more succumbed to the Noxian's teases.

"Cum on me, Lux! I want to see you squirt all over my fingers and your milk, your sweet milk spraying into my mouth like a fountain!" The motivated Katarina held her girlfriend closer to her, her tongue and fingers doing all the dirty works for her. The constant suckling and pussy-invading made Luxanna rolled her eyes in sheer euphoric sensations, as she felt the heightened climax began to take over her consciousness and will. With a loud shriek, the petite Luxanna shivered her whole body as a wave of orgasm crashed through the opening lips of carnal desire, gushing out abundant volume of love juices all over Katarina's thighs. Poor Luxanna didn't have time to rest as she was knocked off again by another climaxed finishing, this time it was her overloading pair of breasts spraying honey flavoured milk onto Katarina's face. The shocked assassin didn't react fast enough and was punished by the white substance all over her breasts and face.

The burned out Luxanna lifelessly leaned onto Katarina's shoulders, heaving out short breaths and gasps for air.

"How do you feel, Lux?"

"I am…so worn out…"

"Me too, shall we both take a shower together?"

"You need it too? I was already so sweaty and smelly before you decided to pull me in and fucked me out of a sudden." The gasping Lux gazed back at Katarina before kissing onto the brute's hot and humid caverns.

"Oh?" Katarina mesmerizingly arched her eyebrows in surprise, fingers caressing the sweaty and messy locks of air dangling from the blonde's forehead. "What about your love liquids? They are now staining my chest and my legs. You must be punished for your crimes."

"Guilty!" Luxanna stuck out her tongue playfully in defeat, earning one more smooch from the redhead.

"Alright, let's go!" Katarina gleamed with excitement as she made sure Luxanna was straddled properly on her waist, before excusing themselves to the bathroom where more moans and kinky squeals galore for twenty minutes.

"Katy, where are we going today?" Luxanna asked, gazing at the redhead who was inserting a bunch of keys into her jeans pocket. The two girls were already freshen up after their morning "exercises", and they were now preparing to leave the dormitory. Since it was Christmas' Day, the couple have their own holidays to spend together. Katarina wore a red hoodie and long grey pants, while her girlfriend has a more favourable taste; white short with an intricate designed skirt, with an oversized cap on of her head.

"To shop for some groceries…" Katarina replied, turning back and shot her lover a beaming smile. "And your Christmas gift."

No words were able to produce by the Demarcian Lady's mouth as she stared at the warming mercenary standing in front of her. The thoughtfulness and dedication of her lover, the blonde felt her heart melted and tingled at the sight of the redhead's alluring and charismatic gaze.

Luxanna nodded her head in blissfulness and lovingly leaning on the assassin's shoulders. The couple began to walk down the aisle together, hand in hand.


End file.
